Jealous Of A Phone
by MentalMasochist
Summary: Reiji got a new phone, after his other one was accidently dropped into a lake, and Ai doesn't care that much. Not until Siri starts "interfering" with their love life. Whatever happens to the phone next, in Ai's defense, was meant to happen. Siri was a robot and he is a robot, so there was bound to be some jealousy!


**Sup, bros? Mental here with Jealous Of A Phone. It's a one-shot, just something I came up with. Haven't even revised it yet.**

**Pairing - Reiji x Ai.**

**Summary - Reiji got a new phone, after his other one was accidently dropped into a lake, and Ai doesn't care that much. Not until Siri starts "interfering" with their love life. Whatever happens to the phone next, in Ai's defense, was bound to happen. Siri was a robot and he is a robot, so there was bound to be some jealousy. **

**Please give my new community for Uta No Prince-sama called Uta No Prince-sama Yaoi! Follow or PM me to become part of the staff! It's all about the yaoi, as long as an OC is not the main character and there is decent grammar and spelling, your story can be added to the archive! My community is the only community to have over 50 stories, more than 1 staff (we have 6) and more than 1 follower (we have 2 followers, but that will change soon).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Ai was annoyed.

It's been two weeks since Reiji got his new iPhone 4S and he has gotten Angry Birds, Plants vs. Zombies, Candy Crush, Super Hexagon and Temple Run. Ai actually approved of him getting the games because he was busy killing zombies with the Pea Shooter to try and distract Ai from his research. Reiji had made it a habit to shove his hands down Ai's pants when he got bored and Ai was on his computer.

It wasn't until Ai found out about Siri, shit hit the fan.

Whenever Reiji had a random question to ask, he didn't go to Ai like he normally did, he pulled out his phone and asked Siri. Every time Reiji was bored, he would usually ask Ai what someone's (mainly Ranmaru's) phone number was because his other phone's contacts were always erasing themselves. But nowadays, all Reiji had to do was to touch the little microphone in the corner and say "Call Ranmaru" or "Call Director" and it is done.

Reiji being Reiji, he would _actually_ have conversations with Siri, even if it was more or less one-sided, it was still a conversation. A conversation that he could be having with a certain humanoid that at least knew how to talk about more than what the weather will be tomorrow or how many people are alive at this very moment. Siri didn't even have a nice voice! She was too robotic, but then again, the only reason Ai doesn't sound like that as well, was because he was programmed with a voice of another person, a person who was a to-be idol to top it off.

_So what if she could speak a bunch of different languages?_

He could sing like God and still sound as sinful as the devil, _and you fangirls fucking know it. _So there should be no reason as to why Reiji is promptly ignoring him for the sake of asking Siri where to get a bite to eat. He even asked in English! It's like Reiji secretly knows everything Ai is thinking! It's more frustrating than it usually is.

Maybe he was just getting mad because Reiji has yet to be annoying and smother him with kisses like he usually does, but on the bright side, he had yet to come out of the restroom looking like he just ran a marathon. Maybe he was mad because he was jealous, either way, these new emotions would help Ai understand why humans need certain things on a daily basis or they fuss like children, like Syo with his hats or Camus with his scepter.

"Ne, Ai-ai, let's go to get some food," Reiji called, walking out of the building that they were modeling in. It _was _lunch time, so Ai merely sighed and nodded, his eye twitching just slightly at the sight of Reiji taking out his phone again. _Why did he put it back in his pocket then?_

Ai was really annoyed.

"Call Taxi," Reiji commands and maybe the anger was getting to him, but he could have sworn that Reiji said it in a husky voice.

"Calling Taxi," Siri replied.

"Thank you, Siri," Reiji sang into the phone, "Hey, Siri, do you like Dotting Temptation? I sing it, you know."

"I think it is a great song," Siri replies. _'Damn it, Reiji, if you wanted to be compliment, you could have just asked,_' Ai huffed in his head. Even though, he is Mikaze Ai, and Ai would never compliment _anyone_.

"Awww, you're so sweet, Siri~"

"No, you're sweet, _Rei-chan_."

Ai was really _really _annoyed.

* * *

They sat down at the restaurant, the waiter announcing he will be back in a little bit.

Ai glances at Reiji,_ finally_ the idiot put his phone away, and smiles lightly, happy to finally get some quality time with his boyfriend. Reiji catches the smile, grins like a child on Christmas. "So, I was thinking, since this phone is waterproof and all, that maybe we should go to the lake again."

Ai blinks, "Why again?"

"Because I still have a bucket load of dead shrimp to use," Reiji pouts at the thought, "I even asked Siri where the best place to fish was, she said... ah...- "Just like Reiji to forget things like that, Ai smiled softly," -I really should ask her again."

Also like Reiji to ruin Ai's good mood, Ai huffs out, "You could just ask me."

Reiji sighs, "I don't want to trouble you in finding out these things. You always get mad when I ask things like that, so I just thought..."

...

...

...

_Oh._

Now Ai felt bad for being mad, but it wasn't like he was mad at Reiji, just mad at the phone for taking up Reiji's affections! He is a robot and doesn't need to cling onto Reiji like a spoiled child, but that doesn't mean he doesn't like having company or getting a surprise hug ever once in a while.

Reiji, on the other hand, was completely amused on how fussy Ai got whenever Siri was involved. It was not like Reiji was going to replace Ai with Siri, even if she doesn't complain about him asking her repeatedly how many people are alive now, he can't hug her or whisper in her ear (because she doesn't have any) that he loves her. But by not telling Ai that, the poor humanoid has gotten jealous and Reiji just finds it _adorable~_

"Ne, if Siri-chan was a humanoid just like Ai-ai, do you think she would be cuter than Ai-ai?"

Ai narrows his cyan blue eyes at that, "Do _you_ want her to be cuter than me?"

Reiji gazes at him playfully, "I don't know," he teases lightly, making Ai glare at him intensely.

That stupid phone is so going to end up at bottom of the lake next week.

* * *

**I have this headcanon that Ai doesn't get jealous about _anything!_ Reiji could be flirting his ass off with a hottie and Ai would simply walk past them both, not even saying hello. But the second that Reiji watches T.V too much or starts talking to the microwave out of boredom while he is waiting for his ramen, Ai goes into "Jealous, Obsessive, Possessive Boyfriend" mode. **

**Siri really does flirt with some people, or insult them. It just depends on what you are asking or saying to her. Look up Shit That Siri Says, if you don't believe me.**

**Please R&R guys!**

**P.S Have anyone else noticed that the amount of stories on Uta No Prince-sama have been going down, not up?**


End file.
